ShepChester
by Sherlawk-Jawn
Summary: She wasn't particularly noticeable in a crowd. She wasn't always the best for most people. But she was the only girl Sam had ever loved. She was unusual. Perhaps that's why Sam loved her. She was different. - Made for a friend. Set in season 1 because I feel like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't particularly noticeable in a crowd.

She wasn't always the best for most people.

But she was the only girl Sam had ever loved.

Now, let's not get confused here. It wasn't Jessica. Jessica was his rebound. She dated him in high school and left before he did. She was unusual. Perhaps that's why Sam loved her. She was different. Even Dean liked her. Not in a romantic way, of course. She didn't live with her family. She lived with her friend. Sam never found out why and it always bugged him. But he still loved her. And he always would…

He would always love Sandy Shepherd.


	2. Chapter 2

**8 years prior…**

 **14 year old Sam**

 _'Damn. A new school'_ Sam sighed as John's car pulled up to his newest school. Dean sliding out of the front seat, opening the back door for Sam.

"C'mon Sammy. We gotta get going. You don't want to be late for the first day, right buddy?" Sam slowly stepped from his position, hidden in the fabric of the impala, to the light of a new day. Him and Dean began wandering throughout the gates, after waving a goodbye to John.

The entrance looked different. Not like all the other schools they'd ever been to. The building itself looked ancient. It instantly caught Sam's attention as vines crept up the brickwork that had begun to fall away. There was a field in front of the building, groups of students scattered across, playing, studying, laughing. The large oak doors, held open to allow the students entrance, reminded Sam of Lord of the Rings.

Dean managed to find their way to the office without too much trouble and soon the two of them had their schedules and were heading in opposite directions to their classrooms. Sam had a free in one of the classrooms, F7, and made his way through the maze of corridors without getting too lost.

As he slowly pushed open the door to his classroom, he heard the teacher laughing and chatting with the students, possibly having fun. When he entered the room, the teacher turned to glance at him, pausing his joking to introduce Sam to the class.

"Okay everyone, I was waiting for this guy to turn up. This is Sam Winchester everyone."

"Like the gun?" was heard, though no one knew where it came from.

"I suppose." The teacher said. "Sam, you can either sit at the back, in the desk next to Sandy, or at the front next to James."

"Can I sit at the back, sir?" Sam requested.

"Course, and here, everyone is known by first names, I'm Gareth. Go on and head to your seat."

Sam started to make his way to the back of the classroom, glancing at the people he passed. He sat down and started to take out his sketchbook.

"Hi!" The girl at the desk next to him smiled across the gap between them. Her gold-brown hair was tied behind her head in a plait, her blue eyes looking into his, waiting for him to speak, Sam supposed. With no uniform at the school, she was dressed in 3/4 trousers and a sport shirt. She spoke with a slight british accent. The other girl sat next to her had auburn hair, or brown, kept changing when she moved, tied up in a high ponytail behind her head. She had so many freckles and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of black jeans, an old band tee and a hoodie with rolled up sleeves. She had a sketchbook out in front of her, with the one ring drawn onto it. A hand waved in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to new kid?" He couldn't suppress a giggle at her ridiculous attitude. "There we go Sammy. Acknowledge me thanks."

"Sorry. What's your name?" She smiled

"I'm Sandy. That asshole over there," She pointed to the other girl "is Emma. She's the one who mentioned guns. We have some odd friends." Emma gave him a quick smile.

"I like your last name." She grinned, before turning back to what she was doing.

Sandy gave a sarcastic sigh, before turning back to Sam and rolling her eyes fondly.

"She's an idiot." Sandy grinned. "Anyway, want to hang out with us at lunch? You could meet some of our mates. Though a couple of them are a few years older than us…"

"Alright, but can my brother come too? We have an agreement that the first week of every new school, we eat lunch together." Sam gave a shy smile which Sandy returned, times by about 60.

"Absolutely! What year is he? Maybe Cas or Gabe is in his year? Emma! Emma! Emma?" Sandy's mouth went at a million miles a minute as she shook her partner. Emma gave her a childish glare before taking her headphones out of her ears to join the conversation.

"Perhaps. Gabe's five years older and Cas is four? That anything like your brother?"

"Yeah! My brother's four years older!" Sam was suddenly rather excited. Sandy was almost jumping up and down in her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"strongPresent Day/strong/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"strong22 year old Sam/strong/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Why did they have to come back here? Out of all the places there had been a Lamia spotted, it had to be here. /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"This place had so many memories. They were even in the same motel room. Dean didn't seem to realise how he felt as he parked 'baby' across the road from the ancient school, vines crawling up the sides. They pushed open the doors from Lord of the Rings. /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Lovely to see you two." A man, assumedly the head, strutted up to them. Their cover this time was students trying to get experience to become teachers. Dean had scoffed when Sam told him the plan./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""That means we have to deal with bratty teenagers." He had complained./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Remember that we were once 'bratty teenagers' Dean" Sam tried./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""I'm sure we weren't that bratty."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""You were." Dean gave him a playful shove and the matter was decided./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"The school had barely changed in eight years. The corridors were the same, the science corridor was in the same place, as were the history, english and maths ones. The class he ended up working in just had to be F7, didn't it. What scared him though, was the teacher that he was working with. His name was Gareth. It seemed his luck wasn't to turn anytime soon. /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Morning everyone," Gareth began "Because you lot are such a handful, I have acquired the help of Sam, over here. He'll be giving me a hand around for a bit." Sam gave a shy wave./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Hi." Most of the class grinned back at him, with only a couple of the kids looking afraid or glaring at him for no reason./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"By lunch, Sam was almost ready to go to sleep and never wake up again. The couple of kids that glared had made him do almost all their work for them. Dean's group didn't seem anywhere near as horrible his./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""They were all really chill. Quite cool kids."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"At the end of the day, Sam almost ran out of the building, keen to escape the kids. As students were filing out of the school, he noticed one of the quiet kids in his class, sitting alone on one of the benches. The kid was sort of tall, with curly hair that appeared to defy gravity, brown eyes that were currently looking down into a book. Sam wandered over and sat down next to him./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""You okay?" The boys head shot up when he realised he was being spoken to./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Y…Yeah. I'm Michael. You're Sam, the new assistant to Gareth, right?" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Yeah, Yeah I am." The pair heard a horn, a young lady was grinning out of the window at Michael. She had the same colour eyes as Michael, with lighter, auburn-y hair. A quick look at Michael determined that the boy knew her and she was probably picking him up. She had dark blue 1966 Chevy Impala. 'Dean'd like her choice in car' Sam thought. /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Bye Sam, that's my cousin. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave Sam a quick smile. The lady gave Michael a high-five when he reached the car. He slid into the backseat before they drove away. Sam heard a wolf whistle behind and turned to see Dean, admiring the car as it drove off./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Sweet ride. Who drives it? Saw you talking to the kid who got in." /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Oh. His name's Michael. It's his cousins." He sighed/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""What's up Sammy? You've been Debby Downer since we got here."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""The driver reminded me of someone I knew from here, but they left." Deans teasing face softened slightly./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Sandy?" Sam gave a small smile./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Nah. Her friend. Emma." Dean gave him a grin./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Maybe they moved back?" Sam laughed sarcastically./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Sure. Can we go now?" Dean nodded and had started wandering to 'baby' when Sam changed the subject./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Find anything out about the lamia?" Dean frowned/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Nah. It's too good. To be honest, if they survived from King Arthurs time, they've had to get good at hiding." Sam shrugged and began thinking and the ride was spent in silence./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"By the next day, Sam was ready to deal with the kids and pay slightly more attention to Michael than he had the previous day. Michael and his cousin arrived at about the same time as Dean and Sam, so Sam could walk with Michael through the doors and to F7./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Right, so we all know that it's PTCs tonight. Sam's going to help me, so remember to be nice to him today." Gareth grinned at them./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"That evening was one of the longest he had had recently. From parents yelling at their kids for not doing as well as they want them to, to parents yelling at Gareth because their kids aren't doing as well as they should. It was almost the end of the night and Sam still hadn't seen Michael at all. At least until he walked up to the desk with his cousin and another lady Sam'd know anywhere./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Sandy?" He breathed. Gareth didn't appear to have heard. /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Michael, Emma, Sandy. Lovely to see you again." Whilst they all spoke, Sandy didn't appear to notice Sam staring at her the whole time. After five minutes the group got up to leave./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""You can go Sam. We're done now. See you tomorrow." Sam said his thanks and raced out the door after the exiting group. He caught up with them just before they got into the car./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Sandy?" She turned at the mention of her name, and her face fell into a look of astonishment./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Sammy?" He grinned back. Emma and Michael were exchanging looks./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Into the car, M. Shout if you need 'nything Sanderino." Sandy smiled at Emma gratefully as the woman ushered her younger cousin into the front passenger seat. "You're in the back this time asshole." /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Got it." Sandy yelled back. "Sam…" The pair enveloped into a crushing hug. "Why are you here? When did you get here?" Questions started streaming out of Sandy's mouth when the pair parted./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""We're here to, um, do something." Sam didn't want to put Sandy in danger by telling her the truth. "We got here day before yesterday."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""We? Is Dean here?" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Yeah." /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Damn, Cas'll be so happy. Not that I'm not happy you're here." She quickly stuttered. A car horn disrupted the pair. /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Sammy, get in the damn car. We got a job to do. Oh… Heya Sandy. Ain't seen you in a while." Dean grinned out of the window. "Nice car."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""It's Emma's. Chat to her 'bout it." Sandy shot him a grin. "I'll see you later. I'll send Michael in with my number. Your brother seems to be getting impatient."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Sam was about to get in the car when he had a sudden thought, "Hey,give Cas a message for me. Dean misses him."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Emma flashed him a knowing smile, "I'll inform him." Sam nodded his thanks and hugged Sandy goodbye. He climbed into shotgun in Baby, while Sandy clambered into the backseat of Emma's car, before the cars drove off in seperate directions. /div 


End file.
